


They're mine

by SelenicSoul83



Series: 12 days of Christmas 2017 [6]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenicSoul83/pseuds/SelenicSoul83
Summary: “Stop stealing my jumpers!” Dan yelled now, voice high-pitched and loud enough to make Phil jump.Phil clutched at his heart, trying to steady his breathing. “Why would you do that?!” he asked, exasperated.





	They're mine

Seeing Phil in one of his Christmas jumpers really shouldn’t have made Dan blush the way it did. The boy sat on Dan’s bed, paging through his history textbook to study for his exam. They thought studying over at each other’s place would make it easier, like maybe the other would hold them accountable or something.

It wasn’t really working, because even though they set a hard ban on playing videogames, they still spent half the time either talking about music or watching silly YouTube videos.

“Stop stealing my jumpers!” Dan yelled now, voice high-pitched and loud enough to make Phil jump.

Phil clutched at his heart, trying to steady his breathing. “Why would you _do_ that?!” he asked, exasperated.

Dan laughed as he plunked down next to his friend. “Because you keep putting on my jumpers,” he said, tugging at Phil’s – his? – sleeve. “You have your own.”

“Yeah, but I left it downstairs. It’s a lot colder in here.”

Dan rolled his eyes. He was downstairs just seconds ago. He could’ve brought Phil’s jumper with him. “Admit that you just like mine better,” he said.

Pulling the sleeves over his hands, Phil brought them up to his face. “I will admit they’re very soft,” he said, voice muffled. He sniffed. “And they smell like you.”

“Don’t say weird shit like that!” Dan shoved his arm, laughing as he made Phil tip over on the bed and tried to fight down his deepening blush and the butterflies in his stomach.

Phil rolled onto his side, landing with his head next to the textbook, slinging his arms over his face. “Argh, I’ve been defeated. Tell my mum I love her.”

“Way to be dramatic.”

Phil peeked out through one eye. “I’m sick of studying,” he said. “Let’s do something else.”

“No, I still have to get through this,” Dan said, picking up his English notes and hitting Phil in the face with them. “Get up. You’re taking up the whole bed.”

Phil swatted them away. “You’re going to give me paper cuts.”

Dan bit his lip as he shoved the papers in Phil’s face some more, making the boy laugh as he struggled to sit up and scoot away from him.

“Alright, alright. You study English, I’ll just sit here and watch to make sure you do.” He leaned his elbows on his knees and kept his eyes on Dan.

“Stop being ridiculous,” Dan said, jabbing a finger in Phil’s cheek to turn his head away.

Phil laughed, but didn’t budge.

Putting his notes back down, Dan sighed heavily. “Let’s talk about your problem stealing my jumpers,” he said, poking Phil in the chest. “Get your own.”

“I like them _because_ they’re yours,” Phil replied unperturbed.

Dan’s breath caught in his throat. How could Phil just say things like that with a straight face? And as though nothing happened, Phil opened his history textbook back up and started reading while Dan sat staring at him.

After another second, though, Phil turned his head, and the smirk on his lips was unmistakable.

“I- You-” Dan didn’t have the words to articulate how much this messed with his head right in that moment. In the end he just threw his hands up and groaned loudly into them, causing Phil to burst out laughing. “You’re being cruel for no reason,” Dan muttered.

He looked out from behind his hands to find Phil smiling at him.

“What?” Dan asked, feeling his cheeks flush.

Phil shrugged. “Who says it’s for no reason? Maybe I just like making you blush.” His smile widened, tongue poking through his teeth.

Dan gnawed on the inside of his cheek, forcing himself not to look away – he couldn’t let Phil win whatever game it was they had going on.

“Well, maybe I like seeing you in them,” he said.

To Dan’s delight, Phil all but choked on his spit, face turning red as he ruffled his own hair and cast his eyes down. Dan counted that as a point for him.

Not that he was keeping score.

Dan picked up his own notes first, then Phil’s textbook to hand it to him. “We should get back to studying,” he said. “Then maybe we can still play a videogame later.”

“Yeah, cool.” Phil took the book from him, but didn’t look up.

For the first time that afternoon Dan thought that maybe he’d gone too far, that maybe he’d been reading the situation all wrong. It continued to nag him as he tried to focus on the words on the papers in his hands, but every few seconds he’d find himself glancing up at Phil. The boy traced one finger over the page as he read.

Dan suppressed a sigh as he stretched out his legs in front of him. He noticed Phil pulling his feet in closer to keep space between them.

Something was definitely off.

Just as Dan was about to say something, apologise possibly, he felt a nudge at his ankle. Looking up, he found Phil still tracing his way through the textbook while his toes rubbed against Dan’s leg seemingly absentmindedly. Dan risked twisting his foot to brush against Phil’s knee, and was pleased with the little smile tugging at Phil’s lips.

They could discuss each other’s strange habits some other time. For now, Dan would pretend not to watch Phil study and not to notice when he was being watched back.


End file.
